


With just my voice

by woodsbane (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex, Sexy Times, Spencer gets pranked on, a tie is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/woodsbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer thinks of a way to get back at Derek for the prank he pulled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With just my voice

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of off of 7x04 but not completely? Anyways I'm going to hell so have fun reading.

To say the least, Spencer is fuming. Derek decided to finally get him back for the screaming headphone and phone call trick. That lead to Spencer sticky all over with coffee, whipped cream, and a flustered and embarrassed Spencer.

Spencer recalled the exact events earlier when he walked in that day for work with Derek. They rode together since they lived together, and they had a routine set up for every morning not on a case. They would walk in, Spencer walking over to his desk as Derek headed over to the break room. He would get them both coffee, and then would walk to his office, and they both got started on their case files and reports. 

Derek placed the coffee on Spencer’s desk with a wink and, “I put some whip cream in there too, cause I know you like it but never indulge. So, something a little sweet for my sweet.” 

Spencer grinned and could feel the top of his ears heat up, but he drinks the coffee none the less. 

Except he couldn’t. 

The coffee wouldn’t move. 

Spencer tried and tried to pick the coffee up from his desk gently, hearing the snickering from the top of the staircase. Spencer looked up in the direction of the laughing, only to see a smirking and playful grin on Derek’s face. He looked down at his coffee in realization. The coffee was stuck to the desk.

Spencer tried to grab his coffee again, this time a little harder and, well, it came off the desk. 

And all over him. 

He was bathed in hot coffee and whip cream, and he cursed from the burning on his skin. It wasn’t hot enough to actually hurt him, but it still stung. He looked down at his soiled clothes and sighed. Now he would have to change from the clothes in his go-bag. 

He looked up at Derek again, the number of eyes on him increasing as they tried to hold in their laughs. Spencer gave Derek the coldest glare he could manage before going to change. 

Now? Now Spencer has a way to get back at him. He knows the perfect rebuttal for Derek, and the thought of it just sends chills down his spine. Derek isn’t going to know what hit him. 

…  
When the work day is done, Spencer and Derek walk to Derek’s truck in silence. Spencer can feel the worry from the other man, but Spencer doesn’t look at him. He just gets in the passenger seat as they head toward their home. 

“Baby boy, you can’t be mad at me. It was a small prank; I made sure the coffee wasn’t hot enough to actually burn you. Come on now.” Derek guided, glancing at Spencer. Spencer just shakes his head though, looking at the cars out the window. Derek sighs, putting his hand on the stick as he he shift gears. 

Spencer doesn’t want Derek to feel overly bad, but he needs to get his point across for him to go through with his avengement. That means he can’t talk until they get home. It is a surprisingly difficult task for him, considering how many things he wants to talk about. Now isn’t the time, though. Now is the time for pranking. 

The rest of the ride is in silence with Derek glancing at him every so often and Spencer fidgeting with his bag, they finally get home. Spencer walks faster, grabbing a hold of the elevator doors and pressing their floor button. Derek meets him a second later. When the doors close, they sit in nerve racking silence once more. Out of the corner of Spencer’s eye he sees Derek opening his mouth a couple of times, but nothing comes out. Spencer is a little sorry for him as he holds out this long. He isn’t going to cave, though. The elevator doors open after what feels like eternity, and Spencer races down to their door, hearing the weighted boots walking right behind him. Spencer grabs his key to open the door quickly, shoving the door open when it’s unlocked. He grabs Derek by his shirt and hauls him in, shutting the door and pushing him against it, his hands still tangled in Derek’s shirt. 

“I cannot believe you.” His voice is rough, husky and full of rage and arousal. Derek is wide eyed, staring at him in shock. 

“Spencer, I-” 

“A prank, in front of everyone? In front of our colleagues, our boss. What I did was not that bad, but you left me hot and sticky from coffee and whipped cream.”Spencer whispers, pressing up against him from hip to chest, planting both hands on either side of Derek. He knew he could never actually take him in a fight, but right now all he cared about was following through with his punishment. “You on the other hand, got the full show with me being embarrassed and a laughing stock for the day. Now, it’s your turn.” Spencer says hushed, dragging Derek to their bed. He immediately goes for Derek’s clothes, starting with his shirt and Derek kicks off his shoes. He starts pulling down his pants, when he tries to kiss Spencer. Spencer pulls back, shaking his head. “No, you don’t get to touch me, to feel me, unless I let you.” 

“Pretty boy, come on now, you know I can’t resist you.” Derek says, trying to lean in again. 

“Oh I know that, and I will use it to my full advantage.” Spencer says as he leads Derek to the bed, and Spencer lays him down. Derek’s completely naked now, seeing him half hard and aroused. 

“So I am going to do the exact same to you to get you back. ” Spencer says, going over to their dresser to grab a tie. “But instead of it being in front of everyone, mine is going to be a little more private.” 

He walks over to Derek and straddles him, purposely rubbing against his cock as he ties Derek’s wrists around their headboard. It isn’t tight enough to cut off circulation, but it is tight enough for restricting movements. “Do you remember the safe words?”

“Yeah, I do.” Derek says, pulling on the tie a little.

“Good, now-” Spencer leans back to look Derek, “I think, since you can’t resist me as you say, I am going to get you off with just my voice.” 

Derek stutters at that, looking at Spencer with half lidded and lust filled eyes. “ _Fuck_ , Spencer, that’s not fair.” 

“That’s not _fair_? How about hot coffee and whip cream being spilled all over you in front of everyone who you want respect from?” Spencer says, running his hand down Derek’s chest. 

“Baby, it was a small prank. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Derek says, honesty in his voice. Spencer relaxes a bit at that, stealing a chaste kiss from him. His breath ghost over Derek’s lips as he speaks. 

“This is a small prank too, _baby_.” Spencer recites, smiling coyly down at the man underneath him. “And I know exactly what my voice does to you. I know how you react when I quote facts and statistics. I’ve actually figured out how long it takes for you to get riled up from me talking. Eight minutes and thirteen seconds. Do you want to beat that record, Derek?” 

Derek groans, pulling on the tie as Spencer starts running a light touch down his arm, and then the other. He continues to do this all over Derek’s body except his now hard erection, flushed and waiting to be touched. 

“I’ve cataloged other things too, like how you’re so sensitive in places. Do you know what an erogenous zone is, Derek?” Spencer asks, a teasing tone in his voice.

“I’m sure you’re going to- to tell me.” Derek moans, feeling the scrape of Spencer’s nails going down his abs. Spencer smirks at his reaction, loving the fact that he can make him aroused with just a touch. 

“It’s related to sex, and It’s parts on the body where they are most sensitive. Like your lips, for example, have the most nerve endings in your body... ” Spencer drags his thumb over Derek’s bottom lip, and Derek catches it. He sucks hard on the thumb, and Spencer’s breath catches as Derek looks at him with a heated stare. He feels the blood pool in his groin, his forming erection straining against his pants. He just takes his thumb out of Derek’s mouth though, and continues on. 

“Or your neck,” Spencer runs a finger over Derek’s neck, digging into a spot where Derek melts. “-especially right there.” He grins, feeling Derek buck against him. He leans up a little, straddling Derek’s thighs to look down at him. “And your hips, you’re _so_ responsive when I bruise them. You love it when I bite at them. You moan and grab my hair every time.” He trails his fingers down to Derek’s hips, just a light touch to where it tickles. 

“Oh really? I’m not that predictable.” 

“Oh, but you are.” He grins, digging his nails into both of Derek’s hips and getting the exact response. “I’ve cataloged every action and response to what I do to you, and you are very predictable Derek. Like how you clench your thighs whenever I kiss them, also an erogenous zone. You beg and beg to be touched whenever I tease you at your thighs.” He runs hands up both thighs, all the way to where his cock is, but then goes back down again. He repeats the motion again, the muscles trembling against Spencer’s hands. 

“Baby boy, I can’t- I need you to- to touch me.” Derek pants, his erection leaking a little bit of precome. He bucks again, trying to get Spencer’s hands on him but he feels nothing. Spencer grins as his erection grows against his pants. He gets up for a second and takes them off, and takes his shirt off as well. He straddles Derek again, leaning down to him.

“Do you want me to touch you with my hands?” He says, leaning over the man under him to whisper in his ear. “Do you want my hands Derek? To feel them on you, making you feel good?” 

He kisses under his ear, nipping a little. Derek arches his back at the sensation and words, his whole body trembling. “Or, do you want my mouth?” 

Derek groans and bites his lip hard. “Do you want me to suck, lick, have my mouth surrounding you? Feel the heat from it, you pulling at my hair while I give you what you want?” 

Derek is shaking, and Spencer can feel it. He smirks, knowing how far he needs to go to have him coming. 

“Or do you want something else Derek?” 

“N-no no, just please touch me.” He bucks against Spencer again, and Spencer doesn’t move because he needs to give him a little bit of friction. Just a little bit though. 

“Are you sure? Are you sure you don’t want anything else?” He asks, feigning innocence. He looks at Derek clearly, capturing his gaze as he runs a finger along the indention of his muscles. With each touch is a jump under Derek’s skin, and Spencer takes it all in. 

“Because I think if I opened myself up and get ready for you, I think you might want that.” 

Derek _whines_ at that, his cock twitching at Spencer’s words. 

“If I open myself up, and line you up under me- I would ride you, Derek. Do you want that instead?” 

Derek just pants, almost at the point of him coming, and Spencer can see it. He just needs to keep going. He smirks a little, seeing how disheveled and undone Derek is. He loves it, loves the frustration in his eyes from not getting what he wants. 

“If I went slow, ride you at such an antagonizing pace, how long do you think you would last Derek?” 

“I don’t- don’t know. Spencer please.” Derek begs as he looks for any sort of friction. Spencer sees him leaking precome, and he knows that Derek is almost there. 

“I do know actually. I know how long it would take you to come from that. You would last three minutes and fifteen seconds Derek. Tell me, should I ride you like that? Or should I go faster?” 

Derek shuts his eyes as his muscles are trembling. His grip on the tie is so hard it is starting to rip. Spencer traces his fingers over his arms and wrist trying to ease some tension as he sees the tie starting to rip. It’s too good of a tie to throw away. Spencer runs his fingers everywhere now, a small ticklish touch. Derek’s muscles jump with each touch, but all Derek wants is to come. 

“If I ride you fast and hard, grinding on you each time you hit my prostate, you would only last a minute Derek. An exact minute. Which one do you want?” Spencer asks as he hands trail up to his face. He places both hands on both of Derek’s cheeks gently, seeing the beads of sweat roll down his face. Derek looks at him, and Spencer sees how far he is gone. Spencer kisses him then, all sweet and gentle. He stops, just coming up to whisper against Derek’s lips. “Come for me Derek, it’s okay. Come for me.” 

Derek’s whole body jerks at that, his orgasm ripping through him as Spencer watches. He watches his muscles spasm, his fist clenching as he finishes. Derek slumps against the bed, every muscle and bone in his body feeling like jelly. Spencer feels his orgasm coming too, so he rubs against his erection and eventually comes, the ecstasy engulfing him as he finishes. 

Spencer unties his hands then, runs over them and kisses them from the little indentions made. He then gets up and grabs a washcloth with warm water in the bathroom. He walks back over to Derek and runs the washcloth over him. He put it in the laundry basket by the door when he’s done, and he decides to take his underwear off too, throwing it in the laundry as well. He walks back over to Derek then, getting in the bed and wrapping Derek around him.

“Are you okay?” Spencer asks, bring Derek closer to him. Derek nods, snuggling closer to Spencer as he tangles their feet together. 

“One hell of a prank slash punishment, as you put it.” Derek whispers, draping his arm over Spencer’s waist. 

Spencer puts his hand on Derek’s cheek and rubs his thumb against it, smirking at him. “You beat your record by the way. Ten minutes and forty-two seconds.” 

Derek smacks him playfully at that. “Shutup. I’ll get you back anyways.” 

Spencer laughs at that, but they eventually both fall asleep. 

… 

When they get to work the next day, Spencer brings the tie with him to work. He doesn’t put it on before work because then Derek would notice. So his plan was to put it on at work after Derek got him his coffee. When he made sure Derek was in his office, he put on the tie and started his work.

After they went through an hour of their day though, they were called in for a case. When they enter the bullpen, JJ looks at Spencer’s tie. “Your tie has a little rip there, Spence.” 

She points to it, and Derek notices the exchange. He immediately looks at the tie. Spencer notices his eyes change in emotion, and Spencer smirks a little. He looks back at JJ with innocence. “Oh really? I must have pulled on it too hard when I put it on. Thanks for telling me.” 

He turns back to Derek after a second, the lust in his eyes showing. Spencer grins at him, teasing. He knew wearing the tie to work would be great idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I am also annarchists on tumblr if you ever want to talk!


End file.
